


sunshine to the square inch

by Quintessence



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, M/M, Morosexual Lio Fotia, Schmoop, galo is just big & dumb & adorable, this is so goofy but boy did i have fun writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessence/pseuds/Quintessence
Summary: Galo lies back against the pillows with a softthunkand throws an arm up above his head.“Wow,” he says, utterly wonderstruck.  “That’s crazy.  We’re married?”“Yes,” Lio sighs.“Wow,” Galo says again, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.  “Holy shit.  Can you believe that?  I mean, I hit the jackpot.”Y'all remember that viral video from way back with that guy waking up from surgery and being so disoriented that he doesn't recognize his wife & immediately starts hitting on her?  MASSIVE Galo energy.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 71
Kudos: 571





	sunshine to the square inch

**Author's Note:**

> we interrupt your regularly scheduled hxh angst to bring you some incredibly goofy promare nonsense. i watched this film like 3 days ago & fell madly in love & simply HAD to write this fic. don't worry, i'll be back to my usual content soon, but i really just could not resist this!!!!!
> 
> no real warnings for this one. i hope you enjoy!!!!!

This, in Lio’s opinion, is the sort of thing guardian angels get promotions over.

Galo--heroic, brave, noble, indescribably  _ stupid  _ Galo--had had a burning apartment building collapse on top him and emerged with nothing more than a broken collarbone. No serious burns, no other injuries, not even any particularly severe smoke inhalation. No, Galo Thymos had gone ten rounds with a burning building, and, given that the building is now unsalvageable and Galo is really hardly worse for wear, had won.

The kicker is that he wasn’t even attempting to save an actual human person. He’d been going back into the fire for a kid’s pet hamster. A hamster. And yes, the hamster had survived as well, because Galo just never fails to land on his feet. Like Lio had said--his guardian angel was undoubtedly due for a promotion.

The surgery on his collarbone had only been about two hours, and Ignis and Aina had waited with Lio at the hospital. They’d spent the whole time distracting him with funny animal videos, mindless games on their phones, and the latest station gossip. Under normal circumstances, Lio would’ve snapped at them for their unnecessary attempts to baby him, but today had been stressful enough that he hadn’t said anything. And if Lio had leapt out of his chair and took off running before the nurse had even finished calling their names to follow her back towards the recovery rooms, they hadn’t said anything either.

“He might be a bit disoriented as he wakes up from the anesthesia,” the nurse warns once they’ve reached Galo’s room. “Just keep him calm--it’ll wear off eventually.”

Lio considers telling her that there isn’t a force on this earth that could keep Galo Thymos calm, but he thinks better of it in favor of nodding curtly and getting into the recovery room as quickly as possible.

When he finally lays eyes on Galo, sees his unmarred face looking serene and sleepy as he blinks up at them and his body, whole and intact save for the sling on his right arm, Lio breathes for what feels like the first time in hours. He quickly settles himself in the chair nearest Galo’s bed, Ignis and Aina close behind him.

“How are you feeling?” Lio asks gently.

Galo blinks slowly at Lio, staring blankly for just a moment before the biggest, warmest smile blossoms across his face.

“Ain’t you just a picture?” he says reverently, his speech slightly slurred.

“Galo?” Lio tries again. “Are you in any pain?”

“You have got to be the prettiest man I’ve ever seen in my life,” Galo continues, as if he hadn’t heard. “Did the doctor send you?”

He looks up towards Aina and Ignis for the first time since they entered the room.

“Did the doctor send him?” he asks.

Lio whips around to look at Aina and Ignis.

“Does he not know who I am?” he hisses.

Aina is doing an awful job of hiding her smirk. A slight twitch of Ignis’s mustache betrays him as well.

“Don’t think so,” Aina says brightly. “And I think he’s hitting on you.”

Lio’s face grows hot. Some strange feeling he can’t quite name--Embarrassment? Annoyance? Exasperation? Pleasure?--squirms around his insides.

“You are just so pretty it’s unreal,” Galo continues, as if no one else had spoken. He turns to Aina and Ignis again. “Are you seeing this? How is he this pretty?”

“Oh, don’t worry, we’re  _ definitely  _ seeing this,” Aina says. Lio’s back is to her, but he can hear the shit-eating grin in her tone.

“Hey, hey,” Galo says to Lio, tone suddenly urgent. “What are you doing after this?”

Clearly Lio had mixed up the heavenly powers at work here. This isn’t a guardian angel working overtime. This is obviously some bespoke divine punishment designed especially for Lio.

“We’re going home, Galo” Lio says, trying to sound neutral.

Galo’s eyes go wide.

“Wait, together? You’re going home with  _ me? _ ”

Lio sighs.

“Yes,” he says through gritted teeth. “We’re married.”

For a moment, Galo is perfectly still and silent before his jaw drops in an almost parodic expression of shock.

“ _ You’re  _ married to  _ me? _ ”

Lio rubs his temple.

“Yes.”

Galo lies back against the pillows with a soft  _ thunk  _ and throws an arm up above his head.

“Wow,” he says, utterly wonderstruck. “That’s crazy. We’re  _ married? _ ”

“Yes,” Lio sighs.

“Wow,” Galo says again, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “Holy shit. Can you believe that? I mean, I hit the jackpot.”

Ignis and Aina don’t even try to hide their laughter. Lio scrubs his hands over his face.

“I want you to know I’m filming this,” Aina says to Lio, her tone hushed enough not to draw Galo’s attention. “You know, in case you ever need blackmail material.”

Lio cracks a smile in spite of himself. Galo immediately gasps.

“Oh my god,” he says. “You are even prettier when you smile.”

As much as Lio hates to admit it, a small part of him is enjoying this. Sure, it’s absurd and humiliating and annoying and his face feels hotter than it ever has, but it’s also strangely nice. Galo’s never shy about telling Lio how he feels, showering him with praise and compliments, flirting utterly shamelessly. But it’s somehow comforting to know that even if the two of them were strangers, even if everything with Kray and the Promare and the world-saving battle hadn’t happened, Galo would still be interested in him.

“Hey, hey, beautiful, what’s your name?” Galo asks.

“Lio. Lio Fotia.”

“Lio Fotia,” Galo says slowly. “That’s a pretty name. I’m Galo Thymos.”

“Yes, I know that.”

Galo pauses for a moment.

“We’re married,” he says again, more to himself than anyone else. “Wait, have we kissed yet?”

Lio buries his face in his hands and groans.

“Yes,” Aina supplies, sounding far too cheerful for Lio’s tastes. “You’ve kissed a lot.”

“Wow,” Galo slurs. “That’s amazing.”

Lio presses his face harder into his hands.

“Hey, baby, pick up your head,” Galo continues. “Let me look at you.”

Lio sighs deeply.  _ Remember what the nurse said. You have to keep him calm. Just play along with the nonsense until it wears off.  _

So, reluctantly, Lio lifts his head from his hands. Galo’s whole face lights up, utterly awestruck.

“Wow. Baby, are you a model? Your face is just  _ perfect. _ ”

Alright, fine, that makes a pleasant sort of heat tighten in Lio’s insides. The thought that Galo at his most genuine, with all his inhibition and higher reasoning stripped away, is utterly taken with Lio may be somewhat humiliating, but it’s also strangely nice. The shameless praise is equal parts torturous and wonderful.

“Hey,” Galo continues, with the appearance of someone trying to remember something he’s forgotten. “Do we call each other ‘baby?’”

“Galo,” Lio says. “Why don’t you just rest? You had a big day.”

Even looking sleepy and sedated, that telltale mischievous twinkle manages to shine in Galo’s eye.

“Hang on, Lio, can you stand up and turn around for me?”

Aina and Ignis both burst out laughing uproariously. If Galo weren’t just recovering from surgery, Lio would smack him.

“No,” Lio says, voice low and dangerous, glaring at Galo with all his might.

“Even stoned out of his senses, he’s still got a one-track mind, huh?” Aina mutters under her breath to Lio.

“Beautiful, don’t frown like that,” Galo whines. “You look so much prettier when you smile.”

“Why don’t you get some rest,” Lio prompts again. “Just go to sleep, okay? You need to rest up so you can get better.”

Galo pouts.

“Only if you come cuddle with me.”

Lio clenches his teeth.

“Your collarbone is broken,” he says. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you. But I’ll wait here beside you the whole time, okay?”

Galo shakes his head.

“Just come lie on my other side.” He gestures with his free arm. “I won’t be able to sleep without you beside me.”

Lio sighs.

“Fine, if that’s what it takes to get you to  _ stop talking _ .”

Galo grins, blindingly bright, and clumsily scoots to the other side of the hospital bed to make room for Lio. Lio obliges, climbing into bed beside him. Galo doesn’t hesitate for even a moment before pulling Lio to his side, guiding him to press close and lay his head on Galo’s chest. Galo presses an uncoordinated kiss to Lio’s hair.

“You smell so nice,” he murmurs. “And you fit so perfectly beside me. I bet I hold you like this all the time, huh?”

The room is suddenly far too hot.

“Just go to sleep, Galo, okay?”

Galo hums contentedly.

“‘Course,” Galo murmurs, sounding half asleep already. “‘M so lucky, getting to sleep with the prettiest man in the whole world in my arms.”

Lio presses his face into Galo’s chest, hoping desperately he’s managed to conceal his irrepressible smile. And if Aina and Ignis happen to notice, well, he can probably trust them not to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!! i reply to every comment, so feel free to drop one if you feel so inclined ^_^ i'm also very active on [tumblr](https://storybookprincess.tumblr.com/) should you wanna say hey!!! it's where i do most of my nerd stuff outside ao3!!! take good care!!!! xo


End file.
